Jagan
Jagan (Ja/mes and Lo/'gan)' is the friendship/bromance pairing between James Maslow and Logan Henderson and the counterpart of Kenlos Logan and James have grown close and are now like brothers. In the show Logan helps James by writing the "Yeah" song with him and James helps Logan by helping him find a date for the dance. They are close and have been seen joking around and playing on the tour bus with toy guns. James sometimes calls Logan by his nickname which is Logie-Bear. James has said that he loves Logan's Mother because she is so kind. Jagan Moments (From the show) Season 1 Big Time Audition * Logan drives James to his audition. * Logan supports James. Big Time Crib Big Time Demos *Logan points to James when Mercedes is choosing her new boyfriend. Big Time Dance **James tries various ways to helps Logan ask Camille out to the dance. **Logan says he's been on dozen of double dates that James organized. **James is always by Logan's side. **James is happy for Logan. **He reveals he spent his whole time helping Logan ask Camille to the dance. Big Time Sparks Big Time Video *They both work together to get rid of music videos without girls in them. Season 2 Big Time Girlfriends *James accidentally kissed Camille and Logan gets upset with him and questions their level of trust within their friendship. **James lies to Logan at first saying he used his toothbrush since he didn't want to lose his trust. **Logan is upset with James after he cheated on him. **After a fight, both of them made up and return to being best buds. **Logan describes their friendship as brothers comparing himself and James as brother planets (Venus and Earth) Big Time Songwriters *Logan takes James side and helps him write the "Yeah" Song. **Logan helps James fight Carlos and Kendall. **Logan supports James by saying the other idea is stupid. Big Time Prom Kings *Logan helps James ask Aubrey Stewart to be his date. **Also he helps James escape from the security guards when they were chasing him. **James and Logan win Palm Woods Prom King and Queen by accident. **James has Logan pose as his personal agent to market Aubrey in new publicity. **Logan wants James to win prom king. Big Time Sneakers **James and Logan team up to buy and resell some sneakers. **They jump around holding hand and do some awkward things which Ms. Knight sees and goes along with it. Big Time Move *When the guys are playing video games they are playing in teams with James & Logan being one and Carlos & Kendall the other. **After they started fighting James, Logan, and Carlos decide to move out, keeping Kendall to help their friendship from been ruined. **James revealed that Logan knows that James like light lunch. **Also in this episode Logan licks James's Lucky comb. Big Time Guru *James got sick because of Logan stealing his swagger. **Logan steals James swagger and James became jealous. **James wanted to be as clever as Logan after he stole his swagger. **Logan prefers to give his swagger away to help James. **Logan and James both gave up each other's hobbies in the end. Season 3 Big Time Merchandise **James and Logan try to make their own perfume called "Smellevate". **Logan revealed that James with the help of Carlos and Kendall bullied him in summer camp and third grade. Season 4 Big Time Cameo *James and Logan go to the snack tables together. *They sneak into Yo Gabba Gabba's studio and try to take food but the cast of Yo Gabba Gabba takes it from them and sings songs that stealing food is wrong. *James and Logan sneak into the studio again after they have been kicked out and pretend they are doing a cameo on Yo Gabba Gabba. The guard lets them it and James mentions sharing and the cast of Yo Gabba Gabba mentions James and Logan doing a cameo on their show. *James and Logan sing and dance for the Yo Gabba Gabba cameo. Jagan Moments (Real life) *James said they almost died in a helicopter because Logan was driving it. *James and Logan's Magic Box Interview. *James and Logan's mom calls Logan by his "embarrassing" nickname Logie-Bear. *James and Logan are the only 2 of the band that can do a back flip. *James and Logan have a combination move in songs like Elevate that mirror Carlos and Kendall's. *In the BTR Music Sounds Better With U Special the two appear together and they give you the tour on the BTR Bus. *Logan likes to dress James' dog Fox. *They got 2 million followers on Twitter before Kendall and Carlos. *When Big Time Rush sings Windows Down live the crowd is divided into 2 sides Kendall and Carlos' side and James and Logan's side. Jagan Songs *Oh Yeah *Windows Down *Elevate *Like Nobody's Around - James & Logan hold up the sign together Gallery Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Real-Life Friendships Category:Relationships